Germany, Do You Like Me?
by HippieVampire
Summary: Italy asks Germany if he likes him again... only this time something Italy says piques Germany's curiousity. Hopefully better than it sounds. T to be super, super safe.


**Hi! This was my first ever fan fic, and naturally it had to be of Germany and Italy! Haha. So, yeaa, please enjoy?**

**By the way, I (unfortunately) do not own Hetalia, Germany or Italy.**

* * *

"Geerrmmmaanny!!" The small Italian called. Germany sighed deeply, afraid of what Italy would want. "What now, Italy?" He asked warily. Italy tackled him and asked loudly, "Germany, do you like me?"

The German sighed again, this time in annoyance. "Yes, Italy, I like you. How many times are you going to ask?" Italy was now wearing a wide grin, "I dunno, Germaaaaaany…" Germany looked at the happy Italian and smiled.

_"Italy looks so happy,"_ Germany thought to himself. "I wonder why this makes him so happy…" Germany looked in Italy's direction and asked without thinking, "Hey, Italy? Why are you so happy?"

Italy looked at him blankly. "Huh? But Germany, why wouldn't I be happy? I like Germany a looot~!" Germany could feel a blush start to warm his cheeks. "You, uh, you like me?" Italy continued to stare at him blankly.

"Yes, I loovee Germany! But Prussia and France-nii-chan said that if I said anything I would have to conquer your vital regions! I don't think that Germaannnyy would want that~" Germany felt his blush deepen. "Con-Conquer my… my WHAT?!!" Germany stuttered. "Your vital regions! You know, like having se-" Germany backed away, "I have to make a phone call." He quickly retreated to his study and rapidly dialed in Prussia's number.

"Yo! This is Prussia!"

"You told Italy to conquer my what?!" Germany all but screamed into the phone.

"Your vital regions, dumbass!" Germany face-palmed and asked patiently, "Why would you tell him something like that?"

"'Cuz I'm Prussia and I can! Besides, its not like you would mind, West."

Germany promptly hung up the phone. He sighed, ("I've been sighing a lot lately." Germany thought to himself) and then dialed France.

"Bonjour!" the old pervert answered. "Yes, uh, what exactly have you been telling Italy to do?" There was a pause on the other end.

"Huh? Oh! Well you know that intercourse is something you do with people you like and he said that he loved you. And your lucky, mind you. Oh, how I would love to get me a piece if Italy…. Oh! You wanted to learn some techniques, didn't you! That's why you called! Well…"

Again, Germany promptly hung up. He buried his face in his arms and growled. "Why does everyone think I have feelings for Italy? Ah! Speaking of, I should probably go and check to make sure he hasn't managed to kill himself…" And with yet another heavy sigh, Germany made his way to the living room where he left Italy.

Upon entering the room, Germany immediately noticed the lack of noise; noise that seemed to follow the Italian wherever he went. Germany immediately began to panic, thinking Italy had left. He didn't know why the thought had bothered him so much, but it did. He began to frantically search for the small Italian. Germany checked in the living room, kitchen, backyard and guest room and hadn't had any luck finding Italy. Torn apart and dejected, Germany took a shower, and then started to head off to bed.

As he stumbled into his room, his mind filled with thoughts of where Italy could have gone, he noticed the small brunette asleep on his bed. Germany smiled softly and stared at Italy's sleeping face. Germany found himself thinking about how innocent and peaceful the young man looked while he slept.

"_Stop Ludwig,"_ Germany berated himself. _"You are both men, and gosh, he's Italy. And it could be a giant misunderstanding, like Valentines Day."_ Germany cringed at the memory of the last Valentines Day he and Italy had spent together. With this in mind, he went to wake up the sleeping Italian. As Germany was reaching over to shake the small person awake, he noticed that Italy had a piece of paper and a pen clenched tightly in his hand. Germany leant over and gently unfurled Italy's hand. And even though he knew he shouldn't have, Germany read what was written on the paper.

_Germany,_

_Hi! This is Italy and I have something that I need to say. I really and truly do love you and it's completely cool if you aren't cool with it. Oh! And, thank you, for always protecting me. Oh! And again, I am always around your place so maybe I can show you around mine sometime, si? Oh! And even if you don't return my feelings, I don't want you or the way things are to ever change!_

_Vio con dios, mi amore._

_Italy_

Germany stared at the paper for a long while. And when he could muster the will to look away from the paper, his eyes were glued to the Italian's sleeping form. Germany sat there, thinking, for hours.

"Italy really loves me? Wait, why do I sound so hopeful? Maybe Prussia is right…. Maybe I do love Italy." As soon as Germany thought this, he knew it was right. He did love Italy. Now, the only thing was how to tell Italy he returned his feelings. Only without making a fool of himself this time.

"I really don't want to have to go to France…." Germany was yanked out of his thoughts by Italy shifting in his sleep.

"Ludwig," Germany stiffened. This was the first time he had heard Italy say his real name. Somehow, it warmed Germany to hear it.

"Please be with me forever," Italy muttered in his sleep again. Germany smiled and went to tighten the blanket around Italy and when he did, he whispered in Italy's ear, "I promised never to leave you didn't I?"

Germany straightened up and went into his closet to change into his pajamas. When he came back out, he noticed that Italy was awake and staring at him. Italy looked unusually serious. His face was missing its usual blush and his eyes were lacking the laughter that was always there. Germany gazed at Italy, concern finding its home on his face.

"Italy, what's wrong?" he asked. Italy continued to stare at him as he asked, "Who did you call earlier?"

Germany sat at the foot of the bed, looked Italy straight in the eyes and said, "I called Prussia, conqueror of all vital regions. Then I called the world class pervert, France." Germany was glad to see his lame (and unusual for him) attempt at easing Italy's seriousness had worked because the Italian smiled. But, sadly, Italy was serious again when he asked, "What did they say?"

Again, Germany did not break eye contact when he answered, "Surprisingly, stuff that made sense. But when I finished on the phone, you weren't around and I got worried and I was looking for you and…." Germany stopped suddenly, realizing he had started to ramble uncharacteristically. What was it about this small Italian that made it so hard for him to behave properly? He was startled, however, to see that Italy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Germany was worried about me? Really?" Germany could feel his blush as he answered, "Well, yeah, but then I found you in here and I was relieved. But, Italy, I read your letter and," Germany took a pause to take a deep breath, but as he opened his mouth to finish speaking, Italy interrupted. "Oh! Germany! It's ok! It is ok! Really! It is!" Germany took the smaller man's shoulders in his hands and looked at him. And with a massive blush plastered across his face, he said, "Look, Feliciano," Germany stressed the Italian's name and listened to his intake of breath.

"I…. I love you too." Germany bowed his head and broke contact. He got up and began to walk away, but he was stopped when he felt a small hand grab his wrist. Germany turned around and to see Italy smiling up at him.

"Germany, you promised to never leave me, remember?" Germany blushed and began to walk around to his side of the bed. As soon as Germany was in bed, Italy cuddled into his chest.

"So, uhhh, Germany?"

"Yes, Italy?"

"Are we gonna end up having se.."

"No!" Germany cut him off loudly, his blush growing deeper still. Italy giggled. "Ok. Goodnight. I love you, Ludwig." And seconds later the young man was fast asleep. Germany put his arm around Italy and brought him closer. "I love you, too, Feliciano." He muttered as he fell asleep.

-A few days later-

"Ludwig~!" Germany sighed. "Oh no…" "What?" His small partner and friend tackled Germany from behind. "Do you liiikee meeee?" Italy asked, dragging his words. Germany turned around and planted a small kiss on Italy's forehead. "Why, no, Feliciano. I love you." And he turned around and started to work, leaving Italy blushing like mad.

* * *

Vio con dios, mi amore translates into "Goodbye/ Walk with God, my love."

If I messed it up, please tell me and I shall fix it!

[EDIT] Is the spacing better? Or do I just fail? XD


End file.
